


Stereo Hearts

by reysroses



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Bisexual!Jeremy Heere, Boys In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jeremy Heere x Michael Mell, M/M, No Angst, No SQUIP, Post-Squip, This is really short and sweet, boyf riends - Freeform, gay!Michael Mell, i made a playlist for my crush so this kinda was inspired by that, i wrote this during a free period, meremy, michael’s dog is based off a cute dog i met in virginia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysroses/pseuds/reysroses
Summary: mixtapes & cds are passed between the hands of two friends.





	Stereo Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> title based off of a gym class heroes song

it was in his locker. nobody else made actual mixtapes except for mike. he pocketed the tape and walked home, meaning to popping it into his stereo at home.

 

the next day, jeremy silently handed michael a cd when he climbed into his automobile death trap. 

 

“thanks.”

 

micheal nodded and slipped the cd into his glove box.

 

it continued like this for weeks, mike sneaking mixtapes into jeremy’s locker and jeremy burning music onto cds for michael.

 

it was a friend thing, trying to get the other to listen to new or old stuff or just all of carly rae’s discography.

 

it wasn’t out of the ordinary when jeremy found a tape in his locker, but with a walkman along with it. he picked it up and flipped it over, staring at the label.

 

_ you put butterflies in my stomach _

 

there was a post-it attached to the walkman, barely legible in michael’s chicken scratch lettering.

 

_ don’t listen to this on your stereo. not with your dad around. use this. - mm _

 

jeremy tugged the flimsy headphones up to his ears and pressed play, letting the lyrical whispers of adoration cloud his mind.

 

michael was sitting in the kitchen, eating his way through a family sized bag of doritos and trying the hold off a hungry pitbull collie mix named turtle from stealing his snack.

 

the doorbell rung.

 

turtle shifted his attention from the gamer fuel towards whoever was outside the door.

 

michael stood up, brushing dorito crumbs off his jeans and opened the front door.

 

jeremy. with michael’s walkman, headphones strung around his neck.

 

michael opened his mouth to cough out an apology, but he wasn’t fast enough.

 

jeremy was holding something. a case of surge and brown paper rectangle. he cleared his throat and looked back at his best friend.

 

“can i come in?”

 

mike nodded quickly and moved aside to let his friend through, closing the door behind him.

 

jeremy dropped the case on the counter, and leaned down to pet the pooch, turtle going crazy over his favorite human.

 

yeah, michael’s dog likes his best friend more than him. it’s devastating.

 

jeremy laughed at the furry vacuum cleaner, hiccuping softly as the dog attacked him.

 

michael stood by, leaning on the counter with his head in his hands, watching the scene happen. 

 

“what’s with the surge?”

 

jeremy shifted his attention away from the dog to the other boy, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“it felt like an occasion, dude.”

 

michael laughed and cracked open a lukewarm one, chugging the citrusy soda. he wiped his mouth and burped, slapping his hand over his mouth.

 

the room was quiet, the tension between the two slightly awkward. michael reaches over towards the brown paper square, flipping it over in his hands.

 

“it’s for you.”

 

“jeremy, my birthday is in 4 months.”

 

“i know. let’s go to the basement, man.”

 

michael followed his friend down into the deep cave, aka michael’s bedroom. jeremy plopped down on his beanbag and shuffled closer to michael, picking at his cuticles.

 

“i’m going to do something before you open this. feel free to stop me.” jeremy whispered, biting the inside of his cheek.

 

michael flashed him a shaky thumbs up, not really understanding what was going on.

 

jeremy leaned in and placed a soft kiss on michael’s lips, hovering slightly over him. he pulled back, red and went back to picking at his fingernails.

 

michael lifted his hand up towards his mouth, pointer finger lightly brushing over his lips. blushing, he broke into a happy grin.

 

“what was that for?”

 

jeremy gulped, but smiled at michael’s reaction. 

 

“i listened to the mixtape.”

 

oh yeah.

 

jeremy reached behind him and offered the package to michael, who was red faced with embarrassment. 

 

michael opened it. it was a cd, a question written in purple sharpie.

 

_ a date? just the two of us? _

 

he nodded, intertwining their fingers.

 

and it ended, two boys sitting in a dark basement bedroom and breathing in sync to the music.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just really me writing a short feel good fic.
> 
> i have character playlists for [jeremy](https://open.spotify.com/user/holdyourdeath/playlist/5mRib6I8AlOiB2qABGDBp6?si=XQCuqh5EQ1yNAYbCbn7w0A) & [michael](https://open.spotify.com/user/holdyourdeath/playlist/0MWx3J3ZVu1KGxSRo4hxCQ?si=gRGTe-ZPQ-2pfYVaYJKnZA) so feel free to give them a listen!
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://spiderjerm.tumblr.com) if you want to as well!


End file.
